lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skywalker4862
Skywalker4862 was a member of the Lego Star Wars Gallery from mid-2012 until early 2016. Skywalker4862 (nicknamed "Skyguy" by Legogimili2000) was a very active user. His first post was in August of 2012, titled "Chrome Trooper with Jetpack." The photo quality was poor, but Skyguy soon learned how to make his creations look better. After awhile, Skyguy befriended famous LSW users Alfonsostuperini2, Legogimili2000, Clones321, and FrodoLovesBacon. He was also friends with KickRad, Cool4awesome, and Liampika. Star Wars Quotes What made Skyguy well-known on the gallery was his series "Star Wars Quotes." Star Wars Quotes was a series where Skyguy would challenge other users to figure out which movie, character, and scene a particular quote came from. Users would comment their answers, and Skyguy would list all the winners on the next Star Wars Quotes segment. The Silver, Golden, And Platinum Ages Although these titles never received traction from other LSW users, Skyguy coined the Terms "Silver Age," Golden Age," and "Platinum Age," to define different eras on the gallery, with each referring to a specific time period and what users where active during said time. Of course, the ages revolve around him and when he was active. The Silver Age existed during 2011 until mid 2012, during the era of Superseaturtle and the Fearsome Fivesome. It ends around when Skyguy joined, since he never actually met Turtle. The Golden Age began, according to Skyguy, when he joined in 2012, and lasted up until 2015. The Golden Age ended when famed user and Skyguy's proclaimed best friend, Alfonsostuperini2, left the gallery indefinitely. The Platinum Age begins with Skyguy meeting Cimpan12, cheeriosandlegos, and Family1414. The Platinum Age was the final age of the LSW Gallery, ending with cheeriosandlegos, now called Sand_Cheerio, leaving the gallery and the gallery shutting down. ARCTrooper2621 In early 2013, Skywalker4862's account mysteriously was deleted from LEGO.com, much to Skyguy's dismay. He soon created a dupe account Skywalker4862--, similar to other users, to try to convice the gallery that his account got deleted. It took a long time, but soon, Skyguy convinced his friends what happened was true. He then created his new account, called ARCTrooper2621 (nicknamed ARC). This account was Skyguy's (now called Arc) main account and is another reason that sparked the beginning of the self-proclaimed "Platinum Age" Miniseries Skyguy/Arc tried and failed to write many different miniseries. Some of his attempts were titled "Heroes Of War," and "67th Squadron," and "Key to the Past." His most successful, however, was titled "True Mandolorians" which starred himself, cheeriosandlegos as "Sand," Cimpan12 and "Cimpan," and Family1414 as "Family." Legend has it that Skyguy/Arc created cheeriosandlegos's famous nickname "Sand" for his miniseries, and the name stuck. Alfonsostuperini2 Alfon was Skyguy's best friend on the gallery. Skyguy was a member of the famous "Rainbow Squad" with a character named Ranger. Alfon starred and many of Skyguy's comics, including "Gregorio the Clone." Alfon is who inspired Skyguy to start using word art and special effects on his creations. Skyguy was deeply saddened when Alfon left the gallery, and took a short break when he left.